Minako's Kagami
by DB
Summary: After the death of her friends Minako gets sucked through the mirror to another dimension! Heero/Minako fic (Not many of those huh?) ^.~


Beep Beep Beep

"Minako's Kagami"

ByDB

Chapter 1

Hey all! I took a break from writing Dark Blue and I decided to write this. It was inspired from a song that I 

can't remember the name and a Movie that I saw when I was like 7. I can't remember the movie either except 

for a little bit of it that I can't explain. Kagami is Japanese for Mirror. I don't own anything but $50 white 

tiger stuffed animal, the latest blink-182 cd, staind cd, scapegoat wax cd, and sugar ray cd, paranoia, and 

my pride. I'm very proud of my ficcies but not nearly as emotionally attached to my drawings and I would show 

you some but my scanner's light bulb burnt out after like 10 scans! Grr! Oh well. On to the fic!

**************************************

Beep Beep Beep!

I threw my covers off me and got up slowly. The room spun as I tried to look around.

"Still night?" I mumbled to myself. My eyes flew open as I tried to locate the source of the noise. Sailor 

soldiers was the first word to hit me and snapped me to attention. I finally found my communicator it was in 

my coat pocket. She pressed a little button and a recording popped up. Usagi-chan's face hit the screen.

"Minako! In the park now! Sailor business, hurry. I need your help," yelled the recording of Eternal 

Sailor moon. I shoved the communicator into the pocket of my pajamas and ran out the door of my apartment 

with Artemis on my heels. 

"Venus Eternal Power, Make up!" I yelled taking off down the street to the park. When I arrived there 

I saw that I had missed more than I thought. The Sailor Soldiers were already hit bad. All their suits were 

cut and torn. Mars had a cut down the side of her right arm, she had a cut somewhere on her somewhere on her 

stomach but there was too much blood to tell, and her hair had been scorched. Mercury had a cut on her face and 

small cuts up and down her arms and legs except for one large cut on the lower part of her right leg. Jupiter was 

probably the 2nd most battered. She had cuts, bruises, and blood everywhere. She had two large cuts on her left leg 

and a huge cut on her back. Eternal sailor moon was the most battered. Like Jupiter she had cuts, bruises, and 

blood everywhere. She had a large cut all the way up her right thigh, a large cut on her right arm, 2 on her left, and a 

large cut on her face. 

"Mars Fire Bird Inferno," Eternal mars yelled. The monster towered of Jupiter, the tallest senshi but 5 feet. 

It had red eyes, and silver fur, it looked a lot like a gigantic wolf. Compared to the senshi, the monster was 

barely touched. The monster tried to dodge but it hit a little of his arm. He stared to rage. Seeing it heading for Mars 

I used my attack.

"Venus Love, Beautiful Star!" I yelled. It hit the monster by surprise throwing it back into a tree. It shrieked 

out in pain. Not knowing who had hit it, it went for the nearest person, Jupiter. 

"Jupiter Thunder Oak!" Jupiter yelled. The monster hit the energy away with its paw, and then it grabbed on 

to Jupiter and threw her back into a tree with everything he had. 

"Ice Lullaby!" Mercury screamed putting all her built up anger into the attack. With the distraction Mercury 

caused a crept over to Jupiter. Her face was hit with sad expression. I felt her wrist. I waited. 

"No," I cried quietly tears streamed down my face. No pulse. "You won't die in vain I promise," I swore to 

the dead Jupiter. I got up. "Venus Love, Beautiful Star!" I yelled to the monster it saw it and tried to dodge, unsuccessfully. 

I hut its left leg. It screamed again in rage and pain. Its paw hit me and I flew into a statue, with less force then Jupiter's. 

I tried my best to try to stay conscious but darkness soon consumed me.

I woke again some time later. Just in time to her the last words of my best friend.

"Crystal Moon Healing Kiss!" yelled sailor cosmos. "Venus-chan, be happy, I will see you again someday," Then 

she died, leaving her body behind to join my other friends that had also died in the battle.

"No," I whispered. "They can't be dead…" but they were and I couldn't do anything about it. I stood up 

at walked over to each of my friends and kissed their foreheads leaving some one else to find the bloody battlegrounds. 

"Usagi-chan, I can never be happy in this place without you, it will never be the same," I said taking off for my apartment again. Half way through it started raining. It made me feel better that it was raining, like some one was crying 

for and with me. When I reached my apartment I was soaked. I looked around my room; it was filled with normal teenage stuff. Posters, stuffed animals, I hated them all. They all reminded me of my friends, that I could never get back, and its 

too late now.I walked over to my bed and cried myself to sleep.

**The Next Morning**

I yawned loudly and got out of bed. The memories of last night flooded back into my head. 'Maybe it was a dream.' 

I thought to myself. 'Maybe they're just fine and are at home right now getting ready for school.' I got up and flipped on 

the TV. I went over to make eggs for breakfast as a heard the phone ring. 

"Hello?" I said a little confused that anyone was calling this early. Usagi's mom came on the line in a worried voice.

"Hello? Minako? Did Usagi come over last night? She isn't here," said Usagi's mom.

"No, um… I haven't heard from her," I lied.

"Ok, tell me if you do," said Usagi's mom softly from the other line. 'It's just a coincidence,' I told myself refusing 

to believe that it wasn't anything more then a dream. I turned my attention back to the TV. The newscaster was babbling 

about some stupid event. I walked over to the toaster.

"This just in! News on the Sailor Senshi," The newscaster said. I paused and walked over to the TV. "It seems that 

last night 4 out of the 5 legendary Sailor Soldiers were murdered last night by no doubtfully a youma, more information 

coming up after this break," said the newscaster. I dropped to my knees.

"No, it… it was real… all of it… it wasn't a dream… No!" I screamed. It was fair. This wasn't supposed to 

happen to her. I walked back to my room, slowly going over everything that had happened. When I reached my 

room I walked over to my mirror. I stared back at myself tears flowing down my face. I touched the mirror. To my 

surprise the mirror had a ripple going across it (like when you touch a smooth pool, or when you throw rocks in water) 

I gasped and tried it again, with the same affect. I pushed my hand against it and it slipped through the mirror. I moved 

my fingers around. It felt like liquid. Then I pulled my arm out. My hand was still the same. What had happened to my 

mirror? I tried putting both my arms through, and I felt myself being pulled violently through my mirror. 

"Ahhhh!!" I screamed as I felt my body slip into the liquid of the mirror then I blacked out.

**************************************

Poor Sailor Soldiers! Sailor Miniji's not gonna be happy when she comes back and sees that I killed them off. Maybe 

next time they'll live. I gave you a cliffhanger because I need more inspiration. I love feedback so give 

me some! Flames will even be appreciated if they are constructive flames. Inspiration people! Thanks! Now I 

have to go take a shower (PU! I stink). Bye!

--DB(one of my friends told me there's more then 1 DB *-*. Huh?)


End file.
